After The War
by EverlarkPotter
Summary: Como pienso que fue el reencuentro de Harry y Ginny.


**Todo pertenece a J.K Rownlig, yo solo use la idea para divertirme un rato.**

* * *

><p>La luz del sol entro por la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, alumbrando la ón en donde un chico pelo rebelde y varias cortadas dormía.<p>

Harry abrió los ojos al cuando el sol llego a sus ojos, tardando solo unos segundos en procesar lo que había pasado horas atrás. Voldemort estaba muerto, al fin, despues de 17 años…al fin había podido terminar con aquel malvado ser que le había arrebatado tanto. Muerto.

Se levanto de la cama sintiendo dolores por todas partes de su cuerpo, la adrenalina de la batalla claramente se había evaporado y ahora le estaba cobrando caro. Su brazo derecho lo estaba matando, sus dos piernas le ardían y su boca sabia a sangre. Despacio se levanto y camino un poco, su cuerpo lleno de dolor

"Kretcher" llamo levemente y de inmediato apareció el elfo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras aun usaba el collar de Regulus Black que Harry le había entegado meses antras. Harry pudo notar varias cortadas en la cara del elfo, una que otra quemadura y aun asi, ahí estaba, sonriente y al servicio de Harry

"¿si, amo Harry?" dijo con una delicadeza con la que Harry jamas lo había escuchado hablar. Sonrio levemente y miro al elfo

"Kretcher ¿podrias traerme un cambio de ropa? Quiero darme una ducha y…" el elfo no lo dejo terminar.

"es un honor para Kretcher servirle a Harry Potter, señor" y sin decir mas, desapareció. Harry miro alrededor de la habitación, notando que la cama donde Ron había dormido los seis años anteriores, estaba distendida…tal vez había subido a dormir un rato. Lo cual hizo que Harry se preguntara ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Sabia que era de mañana cuando llego a su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor, conjuro un hechizo protector y se acosto a dormir en su usual cama que tanto descanso le había proporcionado en los pasados seis años. No le dio tiempo de pensar pues el elfo apareció de nuevo con un cambio de ropa limpia que Harry reconoció como suya y se la extendió "aquí tiene, amo Harry" El chico de ojos verdes tomo la ropa con cuidado y la dejo a un lado de su cama

"¿Kretcher? ¿sabes cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?" pregunto curioso y el elfo asintio

"el amo Harry durmió por todo un dia, señor. Kretcher estuvo viniendo a ver que el amo Harry estuviera bien cada hora" Harry asintio y se levanto con cuidado, tenia que bajar a ver todo el desastre que había quedado de la batalla y para eso tenia que apurarse, aunque le gustaría quedarse solo uno poco mas antes de bajar y enfrentar la realidad, enfrentar tantas muertes que habían sucedido

"Kretcher ¿crees poder traerme un par de sándwiches?"

"por supuesto que si amo Harry, cuando usted salga de tomar su ducha Kretcher ya le tendrá su comida y una poción para el dolor lista" Harry no pudo evitar sentir gratitud hacia el elfo que alguna vez había odiado. Asintió y camino con su ropa hacia el baño que había en la habitación en la que había dormido por tantos años. Como había extrañado aquel castillo todos estos meses y ahora la mitad de su hogar estaba destruida. Sintió un nudo en el estomago.

Después de bañarse por severos minutos, salió de la ducha y enrollo una toalla en su cintura. Desempaño el espejo que había en el baño y por primera vez en varios días se vio en el espejo. Se veía increíblemente diferente, su cabellos estaba todavía mas largo que cuando lo vio en la mansión Malfoy y ya no se veía tan alborotado, barba y bigote comenzaba a crecer en su cara, una que otra quemadura y severas cortadas por todo su pecho. Se veía severos años mayor y se notaba el cansancio en su mirada. Suspirando tomo su varita de un lado del lavamanos y realizo un hechizo que Bill le había enseñado mientras se quedo en su casa, el cual hacía que su barba y bigote desapareciera al instante, pero no pudo hacer mucho por su cabello.

"algo es algo" se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba su reflejo. Tomo la ropa que Kretcher le dio y se vistió con cuidado a no tocar ninguna herida causada por la guerra que había pasado hacia menos de 48 horas. Cuando termino salió a la habitación y el elfo lo esperaba con un plato lleno de sándwiches y un vaso que contenía un liquido verdoso.

"aquí esta lo que me pido amo" le entrego la charola en donde estaba todo y Harry la tomo con cuidado "esta poción la hizo Kretcher, es una antigua receta que usaban los elfos cuando nuestros amos se lastimaban. Le quitara el dolor y sus heridas se cerraran rápidamente" agrego al notar que el pantalón de Harry comenzaba a tener manchas rojas de las herida que aun no habían cerrado. Harry le agradeció y con una cara de cierto disgusto se tomo el vaso de un solo trago. Sabia horrible y Harry podía jurar que hizo una mueca al tragarlo

"si necesita algo, no dude en llamar al viejo Kretcher" y con eso desapareció. El chico tomo lo restante de la poción y en menos de 5 segundos todo el dolor físico que sentía desapareció, su herida en el brazo derecho dejo de sangrar y su cabeza ya no le daba vueltas

"gracias Kretcher" dijo de nuevo y comenzó a comer sus sándwiches.

OoOoOo

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y Harry entro lentamente, al parecer nadie había notado su presencia. Las mesas seguían como cuando se fue, pero ahora había más gente sentada en ellas, unos desayunaban, otros charlaban y otros simplemente estaban sentados viendo a el vacio, su vista perdida.

Neville estaba hablando con su abuela, quien tenía una cara de orgullo mientras Neville le decía –o al menos eso creía Harry- lo que había pasado en la guerra. Luna estaba unos pasos mas adelante, su padre a su lado y Dean Thomas charlaba con ellos. Los brazos de Xenophilius Lovegood tenía un brazo a un lado de los hombros de su hija de una forma protectora, como con miedo a que le volvieran a separar de el. Mcgonagall hablaba con Kingsley y otros pocos miembros de la Orden.

Harry visualizo a severas cabezas rojas al final de la mesa que pertenecía a Ravenclaw y comenzó a a acercarse. Bill se encontraba abrazando a su esposa mientras esta parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, Charlie y Percy estaban entre George quien se veía como si miles de años le hubieran caído encima en un solo día, Ron y Hermione estaban sentado a un lado de los señores Weasley con sus manos unidas en lo que parecía ser un lazo indestructible y el señor Weasley se encontraba diciéndole algo a la familia, la señora Weasley también parecía estar en su propio mundo. Algo faltaba, Harry pensó, o más bien….alguien. Todos tenían comida en frente de ellos pero Harry pudo notar que ninguno de ellos había tocado su plato, si quiera lo habían mirado.

"¡Harry!" Ron dijo al verlo después de varios segundos. La señora Weasley se levanto mas rápido que su hijo y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Harry agradeció haber tomado la poción, porque si no ahorita estaría muriendo del dolor

"Harry, querido" dijo con una voz quebrada "estoy…..estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Harry. Sabes que eres como otro hijo para mi y estoy muy feliz de saber que te encuentras bien" beso su mejilla y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las de ella mientras se separaba de el.

"estuviste increíble, hijo" dijo el Señor Weasley mientras le daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda

"yo…tenía que hacerlo" comenzó Harry

"eres todo un héroe y me alegra poder decir que eres como otro más de nosotros" sonrió levemente, su mirada se veía cansada y tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero aun así hacia su mejor esfuerzo para regalarle una sonrisa "Ron no ha querido decirnos que estuvieron haciendo estos meses que estaban escapando" dijo el señor Weasley mientras se paraba a un lado de su esposa. Harry asintió y miro a sus dos mejores amigos

"le prometo explicar todo, pero por ahora yo….em…." miro a todos los Weasleys y después a sus mejores amigos de nuevo. Hermione sonrió y se levanto de su lugar.

"salió a tomar un paseo, dijo que necesitaba algo de aire fresco" contesto como leyendo el pensamiento de Harry y este sonrió. Algunas veces amaba que Hermione leyera su mente.

No dijo nada mas y salió por las puertas del gran comedor, escuchando a el señor Weasley preguntar

"¿Por qué Harry quiere ver a Ginny?" .

Realmente no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues sabía el lugar en donde Ginny estaría. Se acerco a el lago y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al verla sentada en el árbol en el que tantas veces se habían sentado juntos cuando el estaba en sexto año. Comenzó a caminar más rápido y se detuvo al estar unos centímetros de distancia. Ginny rápidamente se levanto y lo apunto con su varita, bajándola rápidamente al darse cuenta de quién era.

" lo siento" se disculpo mientras se sentaba de nuevo "costumbre" sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo en el lago y rápidamente limpio sus ojos con la manga de su sweater, el cual Harry noto, no era el mismo que había usado en la batalla.

"sabes, no hay problema en llorar" dijo Harry en una voz suave y tranquila "al contrario, al llorar dejas salir todo lo que sientes" Ginny lo miro con una expresión difícil de leer y después miro de nuevo al lago

"estabas muerto" dijo seria con la mirada perdida. Harry se sentó lentamente a su lado y suspiro

"lo se"

"crei que te había perdido y de pronto.." su voz se corto y Harry no pudo identificar si estaba enojada con el o mas bien estaba triste, pero no soportaba pensar en ninguna de las dos. Ginny se había convertido en una persona tan especial para el, que el mero pensamiento de que este sufriendo o enojada con el, le provoca un nudo en el estomago. Lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero dudaba que Ginny lo dejara. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, aquella chispa que siempre veía en ellos no estaba y Harry se pregunto desde hacia cuanto estaba conteniendo el llanto.

"¡estabas muerto!" grito en con una clara voz de enojo y reclamo. Se levanto de su lugar y Harry hizo lo mismo casi instantaniamente. La pelirroja comenzó a golpear su pecho repetidamente y Harry trato de abrazarla en sus brazos, los golpes no cesaban.

"Ginny…"dijo con dolor en su voz, sabia que se merecía todo eso y mas, todos habían muerto por su culpa, Fred, Lupin, Tonks..todos , el no había detenido a Voldemort lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que murieran y eso lo estaba matando. Los golpes suiguieron por unos minutos mas, hasta que Ginny se canso y paro. Harry la tomo en sus brazos con fuerza, dejando que llorara en su pecho. Ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte, jamas había visto una lagrima salir de sus ojos –excepto aquella vez en la Camara de los Secretos, pero eso era comprensible- y eso era algo que amaba de Ginny, pero como toda persona, tenia su limite y todos llegaban a llorar alguna vez.

Se quedaron asi por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. No haciendo nada. Ginny en los brazos de Harry mientras este acariciaba su cabello con una ternura increíble, las lagrimas de ella mojando su camisa mientras una que otra lagrima escapaba de sus ojos. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado, pero se sentia bien dejar salir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sin decir nada, el chico de cabello negro se separo de la chica y tomo su mano, se sento en el pasto recargando su espalda en el enorme árbol que se encontraba en la orilla del lago y sento a Ginny entre sus piernas, su cuerpo recargado en el de el.

"si morí, pero solo por unos segundos…" comenzó el pero Ginny rápidamente volteo su cabeza y la movio de un lado a otro.

"no tienes porque explicarme nada si no quieres, Harry" dijo dándole una sonrisa muy débil "se que por lo que has pasado no es nada fácil, estaba siendo egoísta y lamento a verme enojado, pero simplemente me aterraba la idea de perderte…."

"Pero quiero explicarte, Gin. Quiero que sepas que he estado haciendo estos últimos meses" de nuevo Ginny movio su cabeza de un lado a otro y volteo a verlo completamente.

"habrá tiempo de sobra para eso, ahora lo único que quiero es que me abraces, saber que todo esto termino por fin y dejar de pensar" dijo al fin y sin mas que agregar, se enderezó y beso sus labios tiernamente por lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad.

Permanecieron así, sentados en el árbol mientras se abrazaban y hablaban de cosas diferentes, sin tocar el tema de la batalla o lo que ambos hicieron en esos últimos meses. En ocaciones Harry se podía agachar y besar sus labios mientras ella corria su mano por su brazo en una forma afectiva. Ginny tenia razón, aun no estaba preparado para hablar de todo lo que había sucedido y además….ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer One-shot. No es el mejor pero apenas estoy aprendiendo y pues pienso que su reencuento fue algo asi. Me encanta la pareja de Harry y Ginny asi que probablemente veran mas de estos shots por aqui ;)<strong>


End file.
